Damn cocky bastard messed up! XD
by PandaGirl124
Summary: This is my version of what happens on season 3 episode 7 after Maka punches Black Star on Netflix. I skip lots of episodes too! After the 3rd chapter I'm doing what ever comes to my head! Not gonna follow the show! Other than the Maka and Asura fight or the Maka is a weapon thing! GUYS IM SOOO FRICKEN SORRY BUT NOW ALL MY STORIES ARE A 'I just update when I feel like it...' SORRY
1. Good for you Black Star! Episode 7 chap

Maka went for the punch. Black Star caught her hand and flipped her. But Maka landed on her feet and had her fist at her sides and her bangs were hiding her eyes.

"Damn COCKY BASTARD!" she charged at Black Star and hit him. He flew back but was still on his feet.

"You satisfied yet? It doesn't matter yet Maka, if you take this one step further I wont hold back. I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Black Star confirmed

Maka chuckled. Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki gasped and had wide eyes. Maka looked up. Everyone saw her pupils were fully black not emerald green, her iris' were fully crimson red. Then Black Star was staring at her with no emotion.

"Not all of the madness has gone from your soul yet Maka, has it?" Black Star asked even though he knew the answer.

"Smart Black Star, I didnt think you would figure out before the others would" Maka answered him.

"I am the person who will surpass god, so it was really easy!" he said before laughing maniacly then calmed down and said...

"Now let's fight!"

"No Black Star dont she has black blood!" Kid yelled but it was too late, Maka started charging up to Black Star. When she was up to him they got into hand to hand combat, getting hits on each others faces' and kicking each other in the sides. Then Maka jumped up in the air. No one could see her since the sun was shining in their eyes. Then Black Star started yelling.

"Ew! Maka get off! That's disgusting! Gods shouldn't be treated like this! Ew Ew Ew Ew!" everyone saw Maka was putting her mouth on Black Stars head sucking on it. She was saying

"I can't get off! it tastes so good! Mine as well eat the whole thing!"

Everyone face palmed while Black Star started freaking out.

Then came in...

"Maka get off Black Star!" he asked

"Yes Granpa Stien!" she replied

"What the hell?" Soul said confused

"I'm Maka's mothers dads brother." explained to him

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" they all yelled other than and Maka

"Yup he's my grandpa!" Maka confirmed them while spinning like she was drunk "Hey look!" Maka added then they all looked at Maka who somehow ended up in the tree and saw she was waving her but around. (XD)

"Maka get down" Stein demanded

"Woah!" Maka said while she fell out of the tree and landed on her butt laughing

"WAIT EXPLAIN THIS!" they all yelled

"Okay"

**Hope u guys liked it review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Good for you Mosquito episode 9 chappy

The DWMA students have arrived back at the school and have finished their lessons Maka is still the leader of the group. She managed to get out of her black blood state by using a special power.

"Guys we are heading to go get Brew the tool of Eibon!" Sid told the Spartoi group adding Kilik, Kim, Ox and their weapons.

"Great!"

#Time skip to when Maka, Kid, Black Star and their weapons were fighting Mosquito!

Mosquito was going to hit Maka when Black Star blocked and took the hit. Then Maka snapped!

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" her black blood started coursing faster and more frequently through her veins.

"MAKA NO!" Black Star and Kid yelled in unison

Then Maka ran up to the enemy and started attacking. Mosquito didn't have achance Maka already had him blinded by stabbing him in the eyes.

"Soul listen to the Demon and play" Maka said so only soul could hear

"What?" Soul said shocked

"Do it!" She yelled

"WHAT?!" Black Star, Kid and their weapons yelled "no!" they added

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

"That's incredible! That moves too advanced for a child!" Mosquito said to himself

"GENIE HUNTER!" then Maka and Soul split Mosquito's body in half but his head still got away

#When they got outside and they're on the boat (Oh and Maka slapped Stein because she could sense his soul almost becoming insane but he and she never told anyone why Maka slapped him.)

"42-42-564" "Maka how are you! I was so so so so worried about you!" " It's okay I'm fine!" 'reaper chop!' "Hey Maka how'd the mission go?"..."Oh I see! Well how's- you know- your situation with your blood going?" "Um well sir I figure out this power to turn on and off my black blood speed, but when I'm mad or sad it turns on automatically!" Maka answered him.

"Okay then"

#Sorry not gonna do all those witch plot things! Hope you liked my newest chapter! Goodbye!


	3. Season 4 episode 1 Why Maka?

#This is when the DWMA is letting Medusa go at the stairs!

"Why are they letting her go?!" Maka thought to herself

Then Medusa was at the middle of the stairs and Maka ran to her.

"Maka what are you doing?!" Soul and Spirit yelled/asked

Then Maka told something to Medusa only she could hear...

"My black blood is becoming unstable and the madness is slowly overtaking me, I'm asking you for help!"

Medusa smirked, "Shall we start having lessons at my house?" she turned to Maka " secretly"

"Anything so that I don't hurt anyone I care about!"

"Great!"

Souls POV!

what is Maka doing is she crazy?! What is she asking Medusa? Why is Medusa smirking? Why is Maka smiling!? I thought she hated Medusa! I gonna have to talk to her later!

#THE REST OF THE SPARTOI GROUP THOUGHT THE SAME THING

Medusa's POV

Im am obviously going to help her! She doesn't want to get rid of the black blood she wants to know how to control it! Any smart person can tell she is so oblivious to the point where she doesn't know she's slowly becoming evil, and she can only stop it one way.

(gonna stop that right there :P)

#At Soul and Maka's apartment

Maka ran straight to her room and stuffed her face into her DWMA pillow and started sobbing quietly.

Makas POV

Im not going to cry a lot! I need to stay strong! The only reason I'm sobbing now is because all of this is my fault! I did all this! I failed to stop the awakening of the Kishin Asura! And so many more things I could list! Only if I just wasn't a full peace of weak meat! I'd be so much help! I need to stop sobbing the black blood is gonna start coursing faster again and that's going to be bad! Okay I'll-

'knock knock knock'

"Maka are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Soul! Go away!"

"Why we're you crying?"

"MYOB!"

"What?"

"Mind your own business!"

"come on I'm your partner and friend you can tell me!"

"who even said I was crying?"

"Maka I'm not THAT dumb!"

"Are you sure?"

"Maka!"

"Too bad!"

''Fine then!''


End file.
